1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lighting systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional systems for retrofit lighting applications are known by various parameters such as fixture mounting height, spacing, beam pattern, light level and some other parameters. However, none of the systems discloses a one-size-fits-all approach to include a large number of fixtures. In addition, the installation of such systems may be costly due to expenses incurred on wiring and power. Also, conventional systems may rely on low-tech occupancy or ambient light sensors that may not be feasible solutions with respect to environmental conditions. Additionally, these systems may not be equipped to include variability in electricity pricing models.
Therefore, there is a need for improved lighting systems in both retrofit and new applications.